


Joke Smuts

by applelyn_madoka83



Category: Bangtan Boys, Identity Fraud - Fandom, Numbers - Fandom, bts, haikyuu
Genre: Emo hot boy, Eyes, F/M, Furry, Fursuit, Identity Fraud, Knife Play, Other, Pining, Stalking, Voice Kink, bad boy, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE BOOK OF SMUTS/X READERLeAve requests for me, also please be specific w/your comments
Relationships: 7/Reader, Alice/reader, James/Reader, Jungkook/Reader, Stan/Reader, The number 7/reader, Tsukishima/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Bad Boy Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a TikTok

You closed the front door of your shared apartment as you tried to keep quiet so your boyfriend wouldn’t hear you.

You blushed just thinking about him, Bad Boy Jungkook, his abs and tattoos were so goddamn sexy.

“Y/n” A thick raspy voice mumbled from the eternal darkness. You shivered, getting chills all down your spine. 

“Y-yes?” You stammered, shocked at how bad boy Jungkook could’ve caught you. 

“You’ve been going out have you?” Jungkook stood with his arms crossed, shirtless, his expression a cocky one. 

Your face turned red as you mumbled “I was out.” 

Jungkook’s face got more angry, “that’s what I thought.” He slammed you against the wall, knocking you out.

“Now you’re really out.” Bad boy Jungkook said.


	2. My bad boy stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should go outside

It had been days, you had been walking through the identical hallways, desperately finding a mirror or a door. “Ugh.” You mumbled.

You found another person earlier, but they turned out to be another fraud. Why me? You thought.

Looking behind you, you saw a completely black figure with red glowing eyes. 

“Stop it” The figure said. You were oh so desperate for human contact, you almost threw yourself onto the figure for a big hug. 

The figure disappeared as you face planted the cold stone floor. “Ow...”

“You shouldn’t do that y/n” A voice said behind you. It was the same figure again.

It stared at you with red glowing eyes. “Get up.” 

You blushed, his eyes were so vibrant, he looked, kinda...hot? 

“Leave at once or else I’ll kill you.” The figure said.

You stopped him from walking away as you pouted. “No.” 

The figure was taken aback. “Stop it now y/n, I’ll slit your ankles.” 

“Not before you tell me your name.” You said again. 

“It’s Stan.” The figure said, walking the other direction.

Your face light up as Stan walked the opposite direction. “Ugh, you’re such a bother.” Stan said as he disappeared through the walls.


	3. I’ll keep an eye out for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and y/n have a intresting meeting

You excitedly pressed the numbers of the maze into the chat, you had successfully gotten through the grass mazes without getting killed by Alice. 

The metal door slid open as you walked through them happily, only then were you stopped in your tracks almost immediately.

“TÜHTÜHTÜH” A figure with over 5 eyes came running at you, at once you froze, the creature walked away. Why were you so nervous?

Was it because you almost got killed? Or that it was because the creature was so...hot? You felt a little horny.


	4. Alice’s Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice 🥵

You quickly ran through the maze, your bag slapping against your leg creating a even more identifiable sound. 

Behind you there was a screech of a lady with a huge ass blade. 

Feeling something grab your hair and pull it, you let out a whimper as you were promtily shut up by being slammed into the walls of the grass maze.

“Be quiet.” The voice said, it was a feminine voice. 

“You’re the nervous type aren’t you...well well well.” Alice smirked, lifting you up by your hair to take a good look at you, your huge eyes, your quivering legs...

Alice took her blade and pressed the side against your neck. It was extremely cold, you whimpered as you felt the blade slice your collarbones just the slightest. 

“Good girl.” She grinned. 

Slamming you against the wall again, she started to walk away. “Now don’t think you can get away with this next time, because I will be sure to definitely kill you.” 

You were left shaking. 

Turning around, Alice grinned. “Now if you excuse me.” She turned into a firefly and flew away.


	5. Fur suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thooki

You moaned as you felt your boyfriend’s skinny veiny dick inside of your dripping bussy lips. 

“Ahh!” You moaned. Two furry hands were placed on your ass, your boyfriend was and still is a furry. 

He was a dinosaur. “Good girl, I knew you could take it.” He said, voice muffled by his dinosaur head. 

You came on his slimy cock as he pulled out and came on your back. Taking off his mask, he grinned as he tilted your head back to look at you. “Rawr” he says. “Rawr.” You said back.

You knew others thought your boyfriend was weird and ugly, but to you he was your Alpha wolf half demon half fairy prince popular dinosaur lover.


	6. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number 7 is actually pretty hot

Mmmaaayyybbbeeemmmayvr the number seven said. You giggled playing with his hair he was the quiet and silent type


End file.
